Love is Blind
by marauderluverz
Summary: It's been 2 years since Christine left. Erik has found a new love, but this time she's different. She's blind, but will she be able to see past all the things he has already done and love him anyways? Everyone will soon find: Love is Blind. 1stPhantomstor
1. Chapter 1

Love is Blind

Chapter 1: Surprises!

(A/N: This goes with Leroux/2004 Movie. Eirk is about 34.)

It had been two years since Christine had left. Erik would never forget the day he had let her go, but neither did he regret it. She would never have been happy with him. And without her happiness he could never be happy.

(Erik POV)

I waited in box five for the new prima donna to start singing. Her voice rang through the theater. She was the worst yet of all the prima donnas, since Christine. My ears felt as though they were on fire. I could not stay for even one more minute. At least I knew it would take only one simple note from the Opera Ghost to be rid of her. I sat at my desk in my house and pulled out a piece of paper began to write:

"_Dear Mademoiselle Janrey,_

_Your performance tonight was quite _

_simply . . . wretched. I would rather saw _

_off my own ears than be forced to listen_

_to you sing even one note. I strongly _

_suggest your immediate removal _

_from my opera house, for your sake_

_and the public's._

_Sincerely,_

_O.G._"

The next day while wandering the opera, I came across my managers.

". . . It's ridiculous" Firmin said sounding exasperated, "How can she just up and leave when we have another performance in but two weeks!"

"She's the fifth prima donna to quit this month," Andre said nearly shouting.

"Maybe I'll just quit!" shouted Firmin.

This thought made me actually quite happy. Maybe with some new managers the next prima donna might have some real talent. And with that, I continued my roaming of the opera house.

(Narator POV)

"We know that you all will be very sad to hear that it is quite true. We are leaving the Paris Opera Populair." Firmin stated.

". . . they are such cowards . . ." one of the ballet girls whispered.

". . . you don't think that it's because of the opera ghost, do you?" whispered another.

"Of course not," said another, "the opera ghost is dead."

'_So, they think me dead, do they?_' Erik thought as he listened to the ballet girls' chatter, '_Well, I guess I shall have to prove them wrong._'

A/N: Gasp! New managers! Who on earth will they be?! I need reviews if you wanna find out. I also need ideas. This is my first ever phantom story so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Please give me your input. Critisism is welcomed with open arms. Luv ya – marauderluverz

P.S.: Also check out my other stories. ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx to my reviewers: Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl, Hot4Gerry, and Agnes1014

Chapter 2: Reappearance of an Apparition

"Madames and Monsiours! We would like to present the Opera Populaire's new managers," announced Firmin at the farewell party.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for the new managers to enter the room. All at once the ballet girls gasped and began whispering, for in had walked a very beautiful woman wearing an outfit of cristal blue and white with many sparkles. But that was not why the ballet girls gasped, the blond woman who had just entered the room was wearing trousers. Women only wore trousers if it was for an opera or a masquerade! Everyone was shocked and many were scandalized. After she entered, she was followed by a rather handsome young man around her age,

"May I present Mademoiselle Miriam and her brother, Monsiour John," Andre said.

Miriam stepped forward and allowed Firmin and Andre each to kiss her hand.

"Thank you, monsiours," she said nodding to each of them. Then she raised her voice so everyone in the room could hear, "And thank you all, for this wonderful welcome. My brother and I are both very excited to have the positions of managers at the Opera Populaire!" Many people applauded as Miriam and her brother further entered the room and everyone began to mingle.

"Can you believe she's wearing trousers!?" exclaimed a girl named Mariah.

"Did you see that, Emily?" asked a girl named Salina. She was talking to a girl with long dark brown hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. Emily was sitting on a chair near the other girls.

"See what?" she asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Oh! Goodness! I'm sorry, Emily! I didn't mean- I just meant-" Salina started speaking very quickly.

Emily just laughed, "It's alright Salina, now what were you asking about?"

"Oh. Well, that woman, Miriam, she's wearing trousers. Men's trousers!" she whispered excitedly.

Emily looked surprised, "Trousers?"

Salina nodded, then quickly said, "yes."

Erik sat up in the rafters high above the ceiling watching the party below. "They all seem to be having quite a good time, now don't they?" he said to himself, "Perhaps it is time I remind them who really runs this opera house."

Emily was sipping some punch that Salina had just brought her, when everyone heard it.

"_Pardon me, Madames and Monsieurs, but do you not find it a bit rude that I was not asked my opinion as to who should be the next managers of my opera house when these imbecils quit?_"

Everyone gasped. There was maniacal laughter from the rafters. Everyone was looking in every direction, looking for whoever or whatever had spoken. Emily looked up towards the rafters knowing that was where the sound had originated. But she could see nothing since she was blind. She normally was very accepting of this disability but at times like this, when her disadvantage could be life-threatening, it scared her. Emily whispered a small prayer.

Erik looked down at the commotion he had caused. He smirked. Just his mere prescence sent the room into chaos. He saw only one person looking up towards the rafters, and she, although she appeared to be staring directly at him, did not actually appear to see him. Figuring his work here was completed, he left, back to his house, beneath the opera.

A/N: Yes, I know it wasn't very long but I wanted to give you some more to read. Plz leave a review and give me ideas, critisism, compliments if you want. They are all very helpful. Even just a simple "Good job" or something. Thanx for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay here is the long waited chapter 3. Listen I know it's not very long but this is the foundation I needed for the rest of my story. Next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you think and give me ideas! Thanx!

Chapter 3: Notes

Miriam was sitting in the manager's office; she had no idea where her brother was. She had been doing a lot of thinking in her past month as manager. Sure, her brother was manager too but she made all the decisions, and did the bills and everything else.

She pulled out a piece of paper, perhaps she needed help. She quickly scrawled some writing onto the page. The page was filling up quickly. Every few moments she would stop and touch her pen to her mouth then continue writing.

An hour later, when she had finished writing, she put the letter into an envelope, wrote something on the front, and sealed the back with a rose stamp. She quickly called for Madame Giry.

Within five minutes, Madame Giry was at her office.

"Madame Giry?" Miriam said.

"Yes?" Giry replied.

"It is my understanding that you are sometimes in contact with the Opera Ghost?"

"Well, yes, I occasionally deliver notes between the managers and the Opera Ghost."

"Well, I am in need of your services. If you could please make sure the 'Ghost' gets this?" Miriam said, and handed Madame Giry the letter.

"I will make certain he receives your letter." Giry said, and with a nod, she exited the room.

Miriam leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. All that was left to do was wait and hope for a reply.

Three days passed before Miriam entered her office to see her brother, John sitting behind her desk holding what appeared to be a letter.

"What's that, John?" she asked walking over to the desk and removing her coat, which she placed on the back of her chair.

John looked up and handed her the letter. She gasped, it was signed "O.G.".

It's a letter from our dear friend 'the opera ghost,'" she said to John.

"'_Dear Mademoiselle,_

_I would like to begin by welcoming you to my opera house and would like to say that I am very pleased to see that you have realized my superiority by asking my advice on the subject of a new prima donna._' His opera house?" she asked to know one in particular. She shrugged, "I guess its best just to keep him happy with us.

"'_My only suggestion to you on this subject would be that perhaps you should look to the ballet girls, as there is always a chance of hidden talent._' Hmm, that may not be such a bad idea," she said, "'_I will of course be very obliged to be of help in choosing which girl, if any, has a talent for singing._

_Sincerely,_

_O.G._'

"That sounds like an idea, John write this down, '_I request that each ballet girl choose a song which she will sing when auditioned next week. Auditions will be held Thursday at ten o'clock._

_The Managers_'

Thank you, very well," she said grabbing the paper. She quickly read it over then marched out of the office to go and find Madame Giry.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Thanx to my faithful readers. Plz also, send a review if nothing else to thank my mom. She typed out most of the chapter for me and spends countless time doing things for me so that I can update so let's let her know we appreciate it. :D Enjoy the chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 4: Auditions

"Can you believe that we get to audition?" screeched Salina.

"I know but no need to scream, I can assure you my hearing is quite fine. Well, it was, before you screamed in my ear," Emily answered laughing.

"I'm just so surprised that they would allow us to audition. You know, Christine Daae was a ballet girl before she became the prima donna," replied Salina, sitting down on Emily's bed next to her.

"Yes, I know; which makes me even less eager for the auditions. In case you've forgotten," Emily said as she brushed her hair, "Christine Daae was also kidnapped by the Phantom of the Opera and then forced to flee with her beloved Vicounte De Chagny. Some girls might find that intriguing, but not I."

Salina sighed, "You're just determined to be difficult, aren't you?" she shook her head, "Do you know what song you will audition with?" she asked.

Emily shrugged, "I don't even know if I will audition, I mean, who wants a blind ballet girl as their prima donna. Let alone one whose own parents didn't want her."

Salina rubbed her back comfortingly, "I still think you should try out."

"Well, if I have to I will. The song that I've practiced is in my jewelry box.

Salina nodded, a wicked grin on her face, "Good," she said. She stood and headed towards the door.

"Salina?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Salina replied turning around.

"Don't do it. Whatever you're planning don't do it. I know you are formulating some sort of plan even if I haven't figured it out yet."

Salina looked surprised, "I'm not planning anything," she said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Emily sighed, "Alright."

Erik could not believe it, he just couldn't. For once, the managers were asking his opinion. He, of course, would have to be at these prima donna auditions, although he highly doubted that they would find any talent. However, if he could find potential, he could train her, she could be his protégé… his Christine. No, he could not think of her not now. Not ever.

"Alright, girls form a line along the back of the stage, and remember that you need to sing from your heart," Miriam said patting the place where her heart was with her hand, "and not your head," she pointed at her head. "Now first off Miss Denise Howell, if you please." Miriam sat in her chair in the front row of the audience while her "phantom friend" resided in box five.

Denise Howell stepped forward and when the orchestra started, she began to sing. She was not what Erik would call horrible but far from what he was looking for as were the next eight girls. Numbers nine through fourteen were horrible.

"Salina Rodriguez," Miriam called.

Emily and Salina hugged and as Salina stepped forward, Emily said a brief prayer for her.

Salina sang and was one of the best so far. Four more girls came and then Miriam called, "Emily Marquez."

Emily stepped forward only a few steps before she stopped and said, "I do not wish to be prima donna or to audition, thank you for the opportunity though."

Miriam frowned; she didn't know what to do. What if this girl was the best, she needed her to…, "I'm sorry but it is required that you audition."

"Very well," she said and she closed her eyes for a second. She whispered quietly, "Dear God, I am doing this to please you, do what you will. Amen." She sighed and said, "I have a song here."

Miriam stepped forward from the audience and took the music from Emily, "Under His Wings?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Emily replied.

Miriam handed the music to the pianist in the orchestra. Emily listened as the intro played then breathed in deeply and began to sing,

"My way was filled

With danger

I felt alone

The enemy had singled me

Out to do me harm

And as he drew near

My heart filled with fear

But my Saviour dear,

Was calling me to His side." She felt so nervous,

"And I ran," she heard Salina's voice join in with hers, "Under His wings,"

Soon enough the other girls joined in on the chorus as well.

All: "There He covered me

And now I can sing

E: And the enemy still looks for me

But what he can't see is that

I'm under my Lord's wings

A: Under His wings

E: Thunder rolled

Dark clouds hung low

I was out in a storm

Shivering in the coldness there

No safe retreat from harm

And there blew strong winds

Would this be my end

Then I heard my Friend

Calling me to His side

A: And I ran

Under His wings

There He covered me

And now I can sing

E: And the storm still rages

But in the Rock of Ages

I'm resting warmly here

Under my Lord's wings

A: Under His wings…" She felt so much more confident with them helping her, she took a deep breath for her climax.

A: "There He covered me

And now I can sing

E: And the enemy," she heard the other girls' ooh-ing for backup,

"still looks for me,

But what he can't see is that

I'm under my Lord's wings!"

A: "Under His wings

E: Under His wings," she breathed in and out rapidly feeling very out of breath, the hall was quiet. There weren't many people in it anyways just Miriam, John, the cleaning maids, the orchestra and the "phantom".

'Had she really been that bad?' she wondered, suddenly all the hall burst into applause, all twenty people. But still … She let out a sigh of relief. They liked her.

"That was," said Miriam, "Amazing. I believe we've found our new prima donna."

The applause began again and up in box five Erik quietly clapped his hands. He was in somewhat a daze. She wasn't even as talented as his Christine and yet the way she sang it… mesmerized him, and not even Christine had ever accomplished that. There was just something in the way she sang, something- dare he say it- he loved.

"Bravo! Bravo, Mademoiselle!" his voice echoed through the room. The ballet girls screamed. Even Emily let out a small shriek.

Erik threw his voice so as for it to sound as though he was standing beside Emily, "You are truly talented, Mademoiselle."

She heard the voice by her ear and yet somehow she knew that it had come from one of the boxes. She turned her head in the direction she most suspected and smiled slightly.

If Erik didn't know any better he would say she knew he had said it from up where he was. This girl was certainly strange, but in a good way.

Definitely a good way.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for such a long update. Next time I'll try to be better. :D

Chapter 5: Performances and Angels

Emily was surprised. Only one week into her new position and she was already being treated differently. It was the night of her first performance and she was nervous beyond belief.

"If that is all, Mademoiselle, there are some other things I must attend to," said her new maid, Helen, who had been assigned to help get her ready for performances.

"That's fine, Helen, thank you," Emily replied, smoothing out the fabric of her dress. She heard the door close and she sighed. She looked up from her chair to where she knew her mirror sat atop the dressing table. Why she even had a mirror, she couldn't say. Emily sighed again, this time a bit sad that she couldn't see herself to reassure herself she looked decent. The thought of being on a stage in front of hundreds of people completely unaware of how she looked chilled her skin.

"I can't do this," she whispered to herself. She could feel the tears that pricked her eyes and quickly dabbed them away.

"Don't cry, _mon petit ange_," a soothing voice said. She looked up and around wildly but uselessly.

"Hello, is anyone there?" she asked, her voice trembling with fear, "Who's there?"

"Calm yourself," Erik said in the same soothing whisper, "You have nothing to fear so long as your Angel of Music is here."

"Angel of Music?" Emily asked, what on earth was an 'Angel of Music'? She frowned, "What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I am simply here t wish you good luck," replied the voice she did not know.

Emily felt something slip around her neck and grasped at it. Soon though, hands, warm and firm, grasped her own and set them back in her lap.

"It is only a necklace. A present from your Angel." Suddenly, his hands were gone along with his very presence, and for some reason the thought saddened Emily. A minute later, a knock on her door awoke her from the dream, "After all, it couldn't have really happened," she whispered

"Come in," she said quietly, as she touched her necklace.

Emily heard the door open, "Um, Mademoiselle, they're ready for you now," a young maid said.

"Thank you," Emily said as she stood and carefully crossed the not yet memorized floor.

"Out of the way! Make some room for the new prima donna!" called Salina as she helped escort Emily back through the jostling crowd. Emily was still in shock. They had loved her! They had actually loved her!

Salina and Emily finally made it back to Emily's dressing room.

"You were so … magnificent out there, Emmy," Salina screeched.

Emily laughed, "I can't believe it! That felt amazing!" she exclaimed. She fell back onto her bed.

"Ooh! Em, someone left you flowers!" sang Salina.

Emily smiled, "Really? Does it say who they're from?"

"Nope, but smell them. They're pink roses," Salina held the roses up to Emily's nose. Emily inhaled.

"They smell heavenly," she said carefully taking them from Salina.

"I can't believe you got three encores! I don't know if even Christine Daae was so loved," Salina said in disbelief.

"Honestly, Salina, Christine Daae was much better than I'll ever be," Emily stated, feeling a blush creep into her face.

Salina just shook her head. "Listen, you need some rest. I'll let you sleep. Good night."

The friends hugged and wished each other sweet dreams, and then Salina exited the room.

Emily yawned. She was tired. Therefore, after changing into her nightgown she climbed under her covers.

"You were amazing tonight, my angel."

Erik silently exited the larger mirror inside of what had once been his beloved Christine's room. He gazed at the sleeping form of the young girl before him. He had never thought that after Christine he would ever love again but perhaps – no! He could not allow himself to hope. Not for this.

None-the-less, he approached the bed upon which his dear angel lay and after planting one gentle kiss upon her brow, began to sing a quiet lullaby.

Emily was asleep and as she slept, she heard quiet singing. She smiled slightly.

"Are you my guardian angel?" she asked the floating voice that filled the air around her.

He softly caressed her dark brown hair, "Yes," he whispered, "With me nearby, you will always be safe."

A/N: Sorry it's short. And a bit different. Hope you still liked it though. Plz review. I will hopefully be updating again soon. ;D


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hi, everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update! Also sorry that this chapter is so short! But i need serious help with more ideas for this story. Plz send me advice in reviews or PM's I have ideas but I need some things to happen in the meantime. Thank you. :D**_

Chapter 6: Erik's Plan

Emily was sure, by the next morning, that the angel had been a dream. After all, angels never came to earth anymore. She was in the ballet girls' practice room with the other ballet girls.

"So, what do you think it was?" she asked Salina as they stretched.

"Hmm, well, it was probably just a dream." Salina answered.

"Perhaps." Emily agreed.

Madame Giry brought her staff down twice hard on the ballet room floor.

"Girls, you are not here to submit your time to idol chit-chat." She spoke harshly but the girls immediately returned to their stretches.

"But," Salina continued in a whisper, "I think you should be careful. You never know, it could have been a stalker of some sort."

Emily shivered, she didn't have a stalker, it had to have been a dream.

Right?

Erik was in his house, dressing into his black cloak and mask. After thinking long and hard, he had decided that the Opera Ghost had stayed in the shadows long enough. And what would be the best way to bring back the Phantom? Two words …

Ballet girls.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi again everyone! First off anyone who review this new chapter will get a special shoutout next chapter, so plz review. And let's give a round of applause to my cousin, Kay-kay who typed up most of the chapter for me since I didn't have the chance. Plz give her a shout out in reviews! :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Phantom Admirer

Erik was up in the rafters. He looked down and could see all the ballet girls practicing. He was surprised to even see Emily in there talking to a friend of hers. Erik didn't know her name, but he didn't really care either. He smiled a bit to himself.

"Good morning, Mademoiselles." He said, his ghostly voice filling the whole room.

Several of the girls let out sharp screams. "Who is it?"

"Could it be-?"

"He's here! The phantom of the opera!" cried a young ballet girl who was about twelve. Her name was Genevieve. Genevieve was pointing towards the rafters Erik realized and with a swirl of his cloak, he was gone.

Salina grasped Emily's hand. "It was him, the opera ghost." Salina whispered.

Emily heard the other girls, who were crying out hysterically, or declaring the startling sight that in all reality only Genevieve had glimpsed. Salina called out, "Genevieve come here."

Genevieve answered her call immediately; Genevieve had only been brought to the opera a week before.

She was Salina's younger cousin and Emily thought of her to be a sweet little girl.

"Yes, Salina," Genevieve answered.

"What did he look like?" Salina asked.

The other ballet girls had gone quiet in the hopes of hearing some part of the truth.

"Well," Genevieve started, feeling excited at the attention she had attained, "He was tall and had dark hair. It was short but sleek." Some of the girls giggled.

"What about his face?" Emily asked. She wanted to be able to complete her mental image of the "Opera Ghost."

"His skin was pale but that's all I could see because of his mask, it was black. Oh and he wore a fine black cloak. "She finished proudly.

A few girls applauded Genevieve's memory of this mysterious man.

Erik was quite pleased; within two hours of his little "appearance", the whole opera was completely reminded of his presence. Tales and Rumors were flying right and left. Some of them were quite amusing.

Two months passed with the infamous Opera Ghost roaming about the opera popular scaring people and of course collecting his salary.

Erik continued to watch Emily frequently and finally the day came, it was just moments after one of Emily's performances and she was alone in her dressing room.

Erik crept down the halls silently and knocked on her dressing room door. No matter what, she couldn't know that he was the Ghost.

"Come in," Emily called. In truth, Emily expected it to her maid at the door.

The door opened slowly and Emily looked towards the door to find out who was at the door.

"Um…Hello?" she asked.

"Hello." Erik replied.

"Who's there?" Emily asked.

"Pardon me, Mademoiselle." Erik said kindly, "My name is Erik DuBois." Erik swallowed the bit of nervousness that was starting to infect him.

"Well, it is very pleasant to meet you Monsiour DuBois. How may I help you?" Emily asked, giving him a small smile.

Erik took a small step forward. He coughed and then spoke, "I am an admirer of yours. I have been to all of your performances. I believe you also received the bouquet of roses I left for you."

"You sent the roses?" she asked.

"Yes," Erik answered.

"Oh! Thank you so much. They were beautiful." Emily said.

Erik smiled. "I am glad you liked them. I was wondering if I could make a request of you, Miss Marquez."

Emily nodded, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked, and suddenly he was afraid. Erik was frightened of being rejected by the pretty girl in front of him. In fact, he was so preoccupied with his worry that he did not hear her answer.

"Monsiour?" Emily asked.

Erik woke from his thoughts, "Oui, Mademoiselle?"

"I said I am certain I would enjoy dining with you tomorrow evening."

Erik smiled; he stepped forward and took her hand in his. "Merci," he kissed her hand, "I will be here with my carriage at six o'clock to pick you up."

Emily smiled. "Oui. I will see you then Monsiour DuBois."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here is the next chapter: I got the restaurant name from a French love song, in English it means "Life in a Rosy hugh" or "Life in Pink". Also the lyrics I typed I got from my Phantom of the Opera piano book. Enjoy and plz review!**

Chapter 8: A date with a ghost, and a surprise visit

The next night Emily was sitting in her dressing room with Salina. Salina had agreed to help her get ready for her dinner with Erik.

"What was he like?" Salina asked as she spread rouge on Emily's cheeks.

Emily laughed, "I'm not quite sure. He-he seemed nice, he's the one that's been leaving me flowers after some of the shows. He said he's been to all of my performances. But I don't know anything else about him. Do you think it was unwise of me to accept going with him?"

Salina smiled, Emily worried far too much. "Of course, it was wise. He obviously likes you a great deal, and in any case you get to go out to a restaurant for a fancy dinner. Will you bring me back something?"

There was a knock on the door. "Mademoiselle, there is a gentleman outside that says he is your date for the night." a maid called through the door.

"Thank you," Emily answered as she pulled on the wrap that she was holding. She stood to leave, "And, Salina, I'll see what I can bring you."

Emily entered the foyer to the opera house and was immediately greeted by Erik.

"Mademoiselle," he said, bowing to her. Emily curtsied in reply. Erik gently took her arm, "The carriage is waiting outside, shall we go?" A small seed of doubt crept into Erik's mind. '_Of course she does not want to go with you, she only came out here to tell you she changed her mind.' _

"_Yes, let's go." Emily replied with a smile._

_Erik was startled and pleased by her answer. He led her outside and helped her into the carriage and they were on their way to dinner._

_Erik couldn't help but worry the whole carriage ride. He worried that he had forgotten to make reservations, then he worried he had not chosen a good place for dinner, then he even worried that he even worried that he was worrying to much and she would be able to tell. Although he was not sure how._

"_Monsiour?" Emily spoke suddenly, startling Erik out of his thoughts._

"_Oui," he answered._

"_If you're nervous you don't have to be."_

_Erik's jaw almost dropped, but that was not something that would ever happen. How had she known he was nervous?_

"_How did you know that I was nervous?" he asked._

_Emily smiled sweetly at him, "Because I'm nervous too. I've never been to dinner with a gentleman before. Not like this."_

_Erik was quiet._

"_So, that means I won't know if something goes wrong. I'll just assume that's how it should be. So, please don't be nervous on my account. However," she added, "If you must be nervous, only be nervous that the carriage will break or that the sky will fall."_

_And then Erik laughed, it was quiet, but he couldn't help but laugh. Not the maniacal way he did when he was the opera ghost. But a honestly humored laugh._

"_Very well, Mademoiselle, I will not be nervous." This girl was so different from any girl he had ever talked to before, but it was a good different._

"_And Monsiour?"_

"_Oui."_

"_Please call me Emily."_

_When they arrived at the restaurant, Erik helped Emily out of the carriage. Emily was immediately met by the most amazing scents of food. Food that was different from what she had tried before. And even more pleasant to her, she heard music._

"_Where are we?" she asked._

_Erik smiled, he could tell she was pleased. "We are at La vie en Rose, it is a new restaurant that just opened last week. I hear they have very good food."_

_Emily nodded and allowed Erik to escort her inside. The maitre d' checked Erik's reservation and showed them to their table. It was a booth in a back corner. Erik had chosen this seat specifically so that other patrons wouldn't stare. After they were seated Erik picked up his menu. Emily cleared her throat. _

_Erik looked up, he blushed. He had completely forgotten his date's handicap. _

"_Um, how do you normally order at a restaurant?" he asked, hoping that his inquiry didn't offend her. _

"_I'll just have the same as you." she replied._

_Erik nodded, "Very well."_

_As they began eating their food, Erik looked at Emily. "Do you like it?" he asked, tentatively._

_She nodded, "Yes, it's very good."_

_Erik smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself like this. _

_An hour later, Erik and Emily stood outside of her dressing room. "I had a wonderful time tonight," Emily told Erik._

_Erik took her hand and kissed it, "I am glad you did. You have another performance tomorrow night, if I'm correct?"_

_She nodded, "Yes, tomorrow night at eight. Will you be here?"_

_Erik smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_That night as Erik entered his house he removed his mask. For the first time in a long time he was happy as he returned to his house. He had been able to make Emily happy, for the first time in his life he had made a woman happy. _

_He walked across his living room and sat down at his piano. He placed his hands on the keys, and closed his eyes, and just played. _

_The next night Emily performed but at the end of her performance, she was stopped from leaving the stage though by Miriam and John crossing onto the stage. They approached her and John whispered to her, "Stay here, we have a surprise."_

_She just nodded, and then she heard Miriam begin speaking, "We have a surprise visitor tonight, here at the opera populaire."_

_Everyone in the opera house began whispering and murmuring, including the ballet girls. _

_Emily was curious. _

_And so was Erik. Who could be important enough to mention during a performance? It couldn't be. She couldn't be here._

"_Our very own, Christine Daae!"_

_Applause broke out over the entire opera house, as Christina Daae herself stepped out onto the stage. _

_Erik felt like singing and vomiting all at the same time. How could she return? After all she had put him through, and he had still let her go, and then she had the nerve to return. Was this her way of thanking him? Shoving it in his face._

_Christine stepped to the front of the stage next to Emily and Miriam. _

"_Thank you, Miriam." Christine said. _

"_I wonder," Miriam began._

"_Don't you dare ask her…" Erik hissed angrily. But he did not throw his voice for Miriam to hear. He spoke only to himself._

"_If you would honor us with a song tonight?" Miriam finished._

"_Oh no, I couldn't." Christine objected._

_John spoke up, "What if you and Emily sang together? I daresay everyone would enjoy that."_

_Miriam nodded, "Splendid idea. You can sing together. Emily are you familiar with 'Think of Me'?" Miriam asked._

_Emily nodded, "Oui, but really I-"_

"_Great. And now presenting 'Think of Me' being sung by both Christine Daae and Emily Marquez!"_

_Before Emily could take a breath, Miriam and John were gone and the orchestra began._

_Christine reached over and gently took Emily's hand, "I'll start and you join in when you're ready." she whispered._

_Emily just nodded. She felt like she was going to throw up._

_Christine opened her mouth and began singing,_

"_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly _

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me every so often _

_Promise me you'll try,"_

_Erik couldn't breathe. He had forgotten what it was like to hear her sing. To hear Christine sing. His Christine._

"_On that day_

_That not so distant day_

_When you are far away and free,_

_If you ever find a moment _

_Spare a thought for me."_

_Emily found her voice and began, joining in with Christine._

"_And though it's clear_

_Though it was always clear_

_That this was never meant to be_

_If you happen to remember_

_Stop and think of me."_

_Then as Emily continued, Christine stopped singing. _

"_Think of August _

_When the trees were green;_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been."_

_Emily squeezed Christine's hand, trying to get her to continue singing._

"_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned."_

_Christine joined in,_

"_Imagine me,_

_Trying to hard _

_To keep you from my mind."_

_Christine looked toward box five, where she knew Erik would be sitting if he was here._

"_Think of me,_

_Please say you'll think of me_

_Whatever else you choose to do._

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you."_

_Emily stopped singing. Thoughts were flooding her mind. Standing here, with possibly the greatest prima donna ever to sing at the opera house, and she knew she didn't deserve to be singing with her._

_Christine continued on her own,_

"_Flowers fade,_

_The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons_

_So do we…_

_But please promise me _

_That sometimes _

_You will think_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Of me!"_

_Applause broke out across the opera house and Christine and Emily both curtsied. _

_Christine turned to Emily, "May I speak with you?"_

_Emily nodded. Wondering what Christine could want to tell her._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter's a bit short, but I'm struggling a little bit with this story. I thank everyone who is reviewing this story because I've been updating all my stories and they haven't all been getting reviews. And that makes me sad. :( But the reviewers for this story are awesome. Give me ideas of what else you think should happen and maybe I'll use some. Plz R&R. Thanx!**

Chapter 9: A conversation with an angel's angel

Christine Daae and Emily Marquez both hurried to Emily's dressing room, hoping to avoid the crowd of adoring fans and be able to talk in private. Christine threw open the door to the room and quickly pulled Emily in.

"We made it," Christine exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

Emily sat down on her bed, her heart was pounding from all the excitement.

"Madame?" Emily asked finally.

Christine looked toward the younger girl. "Oui, you probably want to know what I wanted to tell you?"

Emily nodded.

Christine sighed, "First, I think you are an amazing singer. I've heard tales of the new prima donna all throughout France and some other parts of Europe. That's why I came."

Emily was confused. Had Christine come all this way to congratulate her on her success?"I came to warn you." she finished.

"Warn me of what?"

"The opera ghost."

Emily was very confused, Of course she had heard stories of things the opera ghost had done before but why should she be worried.

"You don't understand, do you?" Christine asked.

Emily shook her head, "Not really. Why should he concern me?"

"Because," she began, "he may take an interest in you. And that could be very dangerous for a young, beautiful singer such as yourself. Trust me, I should know."

"I'm not beautiful," Emily muttered, "And besides, no opera ghost has contacted me."

Christine nodded. "That is good to know, but if he does, I want you to let me know immediately. Before anything happens to you."

Emily hesitated and Christine sat down next to her, grabbing her hands, "Listen, he is dangerous. Very. I just don't want any other girl to have to deal with what I had to."

Emily nodded. "Very well, if he contacts me, I'll tell you immediately. But how do I contact you?"

"You may send any messages through Madame Giry, she knows where to find me. I won't say any more here. The walls have ears." Christine said, and glanced at the mirror. Then she stood, "I should probably be going. My husband is waiting outside. He'll be getting anxious. He always does." As she approached the door to leave, Emily spoke.

"Thank you for your concern, Christine. I appreciate it."

Christine smiled and left.

Erik stood behind the mirror glaring angrily at Christine as she told Emily everything. Then as she exited the room, he followed her. Watching until he saw her leave the opera house with Raoul. He wanted to be sure they were gone.

That night he didn't go to see Emily after her performance. He couldn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to be the charming man she was getting to know. Not after seeing Christine. So instead he just sent her flowers.

The next day Salina was sitting in Emily's room with her during their break from practice. Salina was looking at Emily's flowers.

"Don't they smell beautiful?" Emily asked.

Salina nodded. "Yes. But when is he going to give you something else." she complained.

Emily was confused at Salina's reaction. "I'm just grateful he gives me presents. It's so thoughtful."

Salina picked up the card that had been delivered with the bouquet and read it aloud.

"Emily,

I am sorry I was not able to congratulate you on your performance in person. I was called away immediately after your performance on important business and will be out of town for the next day or so.

I am looking forward to seeing you when I return.

Sincerely,

Erik Dubois"

Emily could hear something different in her best friend's voice. Was Salina jealous? No, that was impossible. They were best friends, almost sisters. They only wished the best for each other.

"Are you feeling well?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine. I just have to go. I have to work some more on my routine. I have to be perfect since I am not favored by the managers." she answered before leaving.

Emily was concerned. Salina had never spoken to her that way before. There was only one thing she could think to do. She bowed her head and prayed.

"Dear Lord, please give the strength and wisdom to know how to help my friend. Please help me to honor you in all I do. In Jesus' name, Amen."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The next few days were hard for Emily, with Erik gone and her best friend avoiding her, she just could not handle it. She spent much of the time alone in her room, when she was not practicing for the show. She tried to focus, really she did, but it was just getting to be too much for her.

"Emily, you are singing the wrong notes!" Madame Giry scolded as they worked together. The other ballet girls were practicing their dancing on the other side of the stage while Emily worked.

She heard someone laugh. "I'm sorry, Madame Giry. I-I'm just having trouble today."

"Seems like more than just today," she heard one of the girls say, and then she heard Salina laugh.

Emily felt sick.

"Silence!" Madame Giry shouted at the ballet girls.

"I think I need to rest. I will practice later, I just can't right now." Emily said, before turning and leaving the stage. She was just so tired of the way Salina was acting. They were supposed to be best friends.

Emily made it to her room, and opened the door. She entered and walked to her vanity, where she sat on her chair.

"Why?" she asked, "Why is this happening?" She buried her head in her arms on the table top, and began to cry.

Meanwhile, Erik had decided he had spent enough time away from Emily. He was calm enough now to visit her again and so he immediately headed up to see her. In his pocket, was a small present he had bought for her. It was his way of apologizing for being gone. But when he came to her dressing room door, he heard crying.

He knocked softly, "Mademoiselle?" he called.

The crying stopped abruptly. "Come in," Emily replied.

Erik opened the door to reveal a young prima donna, sitting at her dressing table, eyes red from crying.

"Emily, what is wrong?" he asked as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Erik?" she questioned, her face lighting up. He had come back, and he had come to see her.

"Oui." he answered as he walked over to her. He kneeled on the ground in front of her. "What is wrong?" he repeated.

She shook her head, "It's nothing. I'm just not handling the stress of being a prima donna very well."

Erik frowned, he could see in her eyes that she was lying. "And what is the real reason you are in here crying?"

Emily laughed, "How did you know that I was lying?"

"I can just tell."

"It's nothing I want you to worry about." she told him, "I wouldn't want to burden you with it."

He shook his head, "You wouldn't be. I want to know."

"Very well, if you insist."

"I do."

Emily smiled, and that made Erik smile.

"My closest friend here at the opera house seems to hate me now." she told him.

Erik frowned, "How could anyone hate you?" he asked.

"She wouldn't be the first."

"Would you care to explain?"

She sighed, "If you're sure you want to know."

"I'm sure."

"I'm fairly sure even my parents hated me. They were the first." she answered.

Now Erik was very confused. How could her own parents hate her? His heart ached for this girl. He alone could understand how that felt.

"But why?"

"They hated thinking that they would always have to take care of me. I think they began hating me, when they couldn't marry me off. They offered my hand to many suitors, and they were always rejected. That's why they sent me here." her voice shook, she was trying to hold back tears.

Erik reached out and took her hand gently. "I understand."

"You do?" she asked. And he could here the doubt in her voice.

"My own mother couldn't bear to be around me. She hated me from the day I was born." he told her.

Emily squeezed his hand gently. "I've never met anyone who understood."

"Well, you have now."

Emily felt her heart soar. Here in front of her was not only, a man who accepted her, but also a man who understood her. Both of which were something she had never expected to find.

"That reminds me," Erik began, waking her from her thoughts, "I brought you a present. My way of saying sorry for being gone."

"Really?" she asked, "What is it?"

Erik pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. Then he carefully removed the bracelet and wrapped it around her wrist, where he fastened it.

"A bracelet?" she smiled at him, "What does it look like?" she asked.

"It's gold, with music notes as charms." he described as she touched it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Erik could only smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, I hope everyone is enjoying how it's going so far. I have a few chapters written now that I'll be posting soon. But now I'm stuck so reviews may help inspire me some more. Chapters 12 and 13 should be up in the next few days. ~marauderluverz**

Chapter 11: Friends from the Past

After Erik left, Emily was surprised at how much better she felt. She soon returned to the stage to practice and this time she did not miss any notes.

"Very good!" Madame Giry congratulated her.

"Merci," Emily replied.

As the ballerinas and other actors exited the stage, Salina came to talk to Emily.

"Just because you're the prima donna doesn't mean you can stop practice until you're ready. It doesn't make you better than everyone else." Salina hissed.

Emily clenched her teeth. "I never said it did."

Salina rolled her eyes. "You only got this part because the managers felt bad for you."

"Really?" Emily asked, "I was under the impression that I got this part because God chose to give it to me. And if He gave it to me, I'm not going to let your jealousy ruin it for me."

"Me jealous of you?" she scoffed, "That is ridiculous. I would never be jealous of you."

Emily's heart ached at the words coming from her friend. Or the person she had thought was her friend. "I'll be right here for you, Salina. When you are ready to be friends again."

"That will be never." Salina told her, then she spit in her face.

Emily reached up and wiped the spit off her face as she heard the sound of Salina's footsteps, as she marched away.

"I'm sorry about Salina," Genevieve spoke suddenly. She had seen the whole interaction and was shocked at her cousin's behavior.

Emily sighed. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"No! She's just jealous. She's always complaining about you to the other girls now. She thinks that you act like your better than everyone else." she said. "But you haven't changed. You are still as kind as I remember."

Emily smiled. "Thank you."

Emily was grateful when the night finally rolled around for her next performance. It was a full house, and Emily was nervous. She was ready to get the first performance out of the way, because after that she always felt more at ease. She went out on stage and did her best and by the end of the night she had done three encores. Finally she was able to leave the stage and head back to her dressing room, to wait for Erik. He had promised to come by after her performance tonight and she was looking forward to seeing him.

She sat down at her vanity and waited as her maid, Helen, undid her hair for her. Emily smiled as she felt her long dark hair cascade down her shoulders. She hated having it pinned up against her head.

"Thank you, Helen," she told her.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Helen told her. She opened the door. "There's a gentleman here to see you." Helen told her.

Emily turned to the door, "Let him in," she responded.

She heard footsteps, as Helen left and the gentleman entered.

"Emily, is that really you?"

The color drained from Emily's face. "You're not Erik." she said. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Anthony Price." he answered.

Meanwhile, somewhere behind Emily's mirror, was the Opera Ghost. He had been on his way up to see her, when he stopped upon hearing a man's voice coming from her room. He watched in horror. The man with her was tall, muscular, handsome. And what was he saying?

"Anthony?"

"Please tell me you remember me. We were friends a few years back. Almost more." he answered charmingly.

Emily forced a smile. "Of course, It's kind of you to come see me, Monsiour Price."

"That was a wonderful performance tonight, Emily." Anthony said.

"Merci, but what are you doing here? I didn't think you were in town."

"Well, I've been hearing a lot from my friends about the beautiful and talented new prima donna, and then I heard your name."

"So you came all this way just to see if it was true?" she asked.

Anthony shook his head. "No, it's just, I was hoping I'd have a chance to talk to you, maybe take you out for dinner."

"Last I remember, you weren't interested in spending much time with me." she answered coldly.

He stepped closer to her and gently touched her shoulder, "That was a long time ago, I was just a child then-"

Erik could not hear anymore, he stormed back to his lair. This could not be happening! He would not let it happen to him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Kidnapped

Anthony stepped closer to Emily and gently touched her shoulder, "That was a long time ago, I was just a child then, I didn't realize what I could have had."

Emily sighed. "Listen, Anthony. I appreciate you coming to see me, but I am not interested. Now if you would please leave, I am waiting for someone to come visit me."

"Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted, but don't come crawling back to me when you realize you shouldn't have rejected me." he told her harshly. Then she heard the door slam as he left.

"Thank goodness," she whispered.

Emily sat at her vanity for the next hour waiting for Erik. But he never came. She wondered if something could have happened to him, and so that night as she dressed for bed, she prayed that God would keep him safe. Then she prayed that God would give her wisdom in this newfound relationship with Erik.

As a Christian, it was against her beliefs to marry someone who wasn't, due to differences in faith. But she also knew she didn't want Erik to profess something he didn't believe, just for them to be together.

She stopped herself. She wasn't even sure yet that Erik loved her. She wasn't even sure yet that she loved him.

That night it took her longer than usual to fall asleep because of all the thoughts flooding her mind, but when she did, she slept soundly.

The next morning when Emily woke up, she knew something was not right. Her room smelled musty, and felt colder than usual. She reached over to her nightstand for her necklace she had received before her first performance. She took it off every night and set it there, and put it back around her neck every morning. She was shocked however because not only was her necklace missing, but her nightstand was also missing.

Now she knew something was not right. "Hello?" she called. "Where am I? Why did you bring me here? Who are you?"

She hated not knowing what was around her, or where she was. She sat frozen on her bed, which she now knew was not even hers, until she heard footsteps. There was a knock on the door. And surprisingly the knock sounded familiar to her.

"Come in," she called uncertainly.

The door squeaked eerily as it opened. "Good morning, Emily."

Emily looked straight at the man standing by the door, despite the fact she could not see him, because in that moment she understood everything. And she was hurt, but she was also angry.

"You are the phantom of the opera." she said, trying to control her anger.

"Yes," Erik replied. Not yet sure if she recognized him as Erik also.

"How could you lie to me, Erik?"

He could hear the disappointment in her voice and a bit of anger also, but he was angry too.

"Why did you kidnap me? Where did you bring me?"

"You gave me no choice!" Erik shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Emily shouted back.

Erik stepped closer to her, "By choosing him! That man from your dressing room." he hissed.

"I didn't choose anyone!" she argued. "And even if I had that would be none of your business. It is not up to you to decide whether or not I am allowed to love someone."

Erik opened his mouth to argue back, but then he stopped. "You didn't choose him?" he asked softly.

Emily shook her head. "The man you saw, Anthony, he broke my heart a long time ago. And no matter what he said, I would have never accepted him back into my life."

"What did he do to you?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." she answered. She knew it was childish, but she was so angry with Erik at the moment, she couldn't bear to talk to him.

"Very well, I'll be back soon. Until then, I'll lay a dress out on the bed for you. You are to wait here." He stood and walked to the wardrobe in the corner, he pulled out one of the dresses, and laid it on the bed.

"It's not as if I could go anywhere anyway." she muttered.

Erik bid her farewell again, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Emily changed immediately, since she was unsure of how long Erik would be gone. Then she returned to her seat on the bed, and waited for his return.

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know in a review! :) Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

After nearly half an hour, there was another knock on the door to Emily's new bedroom.

"Come in."

Erik opened the door cautiously, with a tray of food in his hands. He carried it to a small table with two chairs and set it on the tabletop. Then he lifted the lid off it.

Emily smelled the food immediately.

"I brought you breakfast," Erik told her, and she could hear the pleading in his voice.

"Where am I to eat it?" she asked simply.

He took her hand, "There is a table over here for you," he said, leading her to it. He helped her into her seat, and watched to see if she would eat it.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"There are eggs, bacon, toast, and strawberries. I also made you some tea." he told her hurriedly, as if worried she would not eat it.

She nodded, then bowed her head and prayed silently.

Erik watched her curiously. When she looked up again and began eating, he asked her, "Were you praying?"

She swallowed her mouthful of food, "Yes, I always thank the Lord for my food before eating it."

Erik just nodded, continuing to watch her as she ate.

"Please don't stare at me when I'm eating." she told him, trying not to smile.

"How did you-"

"I may not be able to see you, but I can still tell when someone is staring at me," she replied.

"I'm sorry." he answered sheepishly.

As she finished her food, Erik tried not to stare, and she tried to ignore him. When she was done with her last bite, she asked him, "Where are we by the way?" She stood and began to walk back to the bed, and he hurried to help her.

"We're beneath the opera, this is my house." he answered as he sat down beside her.

"I still don't understand why you had to kidnap me," Emily said suddenly.

"I didn't want to lose you."

Emily felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"By the way, you never finished telling me what happened with you and that boy." he pressed.

Emily sighed, "You won't just forget about it, will you?"

"No."

She nodded, "When I was thirteen, my parents formed a betrothal for me with Anthony. But when he found out that I was blind, he rejected me. He told me, he could never love me if I wasn't as perfect as he was."

Erik could see on her face how hard it was for her to talk about this.

"After him, I stopped making any effort to find a husband, and my parents sent me here." Emily could feel tears in her eyes as she spoke these words, and before she knew what was happening, Erik was holding her.

He couldn't help himself, he just felt so sorry for her. He knew exactly how she felt. And while he was sad for her, he was also glad because he had finally found someone who could understand what he went through, and just maybe love him.

After a few moments, Emily pulled away. "You do know I will have to go back, right?"

"Why?" he asked.

She laughed softly. "I can't just leave, and you can't keep me here forever."

"I could." he told her.

She shook her head. "You could, but you won't."

"And why won't I?"

She took a deep breath, "Do you love me?" she asked.

Erik tried to keep himself calm, this was his one chance, he couldn't ruin this. "Yes."

A smile broke out across Emily's face, and Erik couldn't help but smile too.

"Then you have to trust me." she told him. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

He took both of her hands in his, _Do you love me? was what he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to chance anything. "I trust you," he told her, "but will you please stay for today? I miss you when I'm not with you."_

_Emily nodded, "I can stay for a little while."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Returning and Revenge

By the late hours of the day, Emily decided she had to return to her dressing room. "People will worry," she told Erik, "They probably are already wondering where I am. What am I supposed to tell them?"

Erik shrugged, "Anything you want, they won't know if it's the truth or not."

"I don't lie, Erik. Not on purpose."

"Fine, then what are you going to tell them?" he answered calmly.

"I guess the truth."

"Which is?"

Emily smiled as she spoke, "I've been very stressed, and so my very good friend, Erik, took me out for the day."

Erik smiled. He liked her truth, very much.

When they both stood in her dressing room, Emily took her final opportunity to ask him what she had been wanting to ask him since that morning.

"Erik?"

"Yes," he responded without hesitation.

"May I see your face?" she inquired, hoping he would understand what she meant.

Erik froze, he could only imagine, if seeing his face was as horrible as it was; how much worse would it be to see it through touching it?

"No, not yet." he answered.

Emily nodded. "I understand. When will I see you again?"

"I'll be in the audience for your every performance, same as always. And I'll come find you after every show if possible. Remember, I am always watching to keep you safe." he took her hands. "I will never let anything happen to you."

When Erik had left, Emily decided she needed to go find Madame Giry. She knocked on the door to the ballet girl's practice room, and sure enough Madame Giry answered.

"Come in."

Emily opened the door and took a few steps inside. "I wanted to explain-"

"To explain why you went missing for a day and scared the Opera Populaire to death?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry. I just needed some time away and my friend, Erik, took me out ofr the day rather unexpectedly."

Madame Giry sighed, "Just be careful. We cannot have another prima donna disappear. The opera house cannot handle that again."

Emily nodded feeling guilty. She knew she hadn't considered all these things, but she should have. "It won't happen again. I promise."

"Very well, you may go then."

Emily turned and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

That night as everyone in the opera slept soundly, a certain man in a mask, set off to get revenge for his dear Emily. He sneaked into the ballet girl's quarters, and crept to Salina's bed.

She was a deep sleeper, for which he was grateful, as he took a dagger and carefully sliced through every strand of her beautiful hair.

"Aaaaaah!"

Salina's scream woke Emily the next morning. "What on earth?" she asked herself.

She knew everyone would be rushing to see what happened, and while she was concerned, she didn't want to get in the way. So she instead, waited in her room until her maid Helen came in to help her dress.

"What happened?" Emily asked as she was helped into her dress.

Helen giggled. "Somebody cut off Salina's hair. All of it, except for a little right by her head. Madame Giry says she'll have to wear a wig for every performance until it grows back."

"Wow," Emily breathed. She knew Erik was going to do something, but she hadn't thought it would be something like this. But she couldn't help but be proud of him for not harming anybody.

"Do they have any idea who did it?" she asked Helen.

"No, not yet. It could have been anybody though. She's been annoying everyone. Actually," she whispered, "I wish I had thought of it first." She giggled.

Emily smiled.

"All done," Helen told her as she finished tying the back of the dress.

"Thank you, Helen."

Helen headed to leave, then stopped and turned back, "And Emily."

Emily nodded.

"Be careful. It's no secret how Salina feels about you now, and I don't know what she might try"

Emily was quiet, "I will be."


End file.
